vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arien
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| '''High 3-A Name: Arien Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: Maia, guardian of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (One of the most powerful of the Maiar. Is responsible for moving the sun through the sky, though it is likely smaller than its real world counterpart) | High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown | High Universe level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | High Universal Standard Equipment: The Sun Intelligence: High (She was trusted to guard the Two Trees) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Arien has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Maia, Arien has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Arien had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over the Sun and light. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). However, whether he ever used it was unconfirmed. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Arien possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Arien had the ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3